When A Man Said He Loves Man
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Air itu... ajaib. tapi seperti ada yang kurang jika perasaanku padanya hanyalah sebatas air/Sho-ai NejiSasu, Neji POV.


Kadang kala, aku sering berpikir.

Kehidupan nyata itu, tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan apa yang ada di TV atau buku. Maksudku, orang-orang di dalam TV atau buku selalu mudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Walaupun awalnya mereka harus menghadapi sedikit-banyak tantangan. Dari kerikil-kerikil kecil hingga koral. Sesulit apapun hidup di dalam TV, selalu ada _happy ending_ disana.

Ah, indah bukan? Aku sering menganggapnya sebagai dunia khayalan.

Sudah lama aku menyukai seseorang. Kalau ini komik, mungkin aku punya banyak kesempatan yang tidak masuk akal untuk berdekatan dengannya. yah … minimal, aku bisa jadi sosok yang berani untuk bertindak agresif di depannya. Kalau orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta di dalam komik mudah terbaca dari gores semburat diantara pipi-pipinya, atau dari penggambaran interaksi kontak mata mereka yang sangat intens dan penuh perasaan, atau dari banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama, maka, aku yang sedang jatuh cinta akan terlihat seratus delapan puluh derajat berbalik dengan kondisi itu.

Saat sedang jatuh cinta, aku berusaha … agar tidak terlihat jatuh cinta ketika sosok yang kusukai lewat. Wajahku akan berubah dingin. Responku sangat hambar. Saat berada di dalam kelas dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu, aku akan berbicara kepada sosok atau kelompok manapun asalkan tidak ada 'dia' di dalamnya. Ketika seluruh orang kagum dan membicarakan sosoknya secara berlebihan, saat itu aku akan bertindak masa bodo, seolah tidak ada minat kepadanya. Aku bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang tak sudi memandang ketika ia menatapku.

Ah, ya … jadi, bisa kalian ambil kesimpulan bahwa aku ini tipe yang sedikit … jaim.

Mungkin kata 'sedikit' terlalu berlebihan.

Karena egoku kelewat tinggi.

Bahkan untuk tugas membuat kelompok, aku selalu meletakkan namanya di kelompok akhir atau kelompok yang jauh dariku—aku ketua kelas. Saat sedang piket, atau baris untuk upacara, aku tidak pernah memilih tempat yang dekat dengannya. sengaja kulakukan agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku berani jamin bahwa ia juga tidak akan berpikir kalau aku menghindarinya,

Tentu saja, pemikiran seperti itu takkan sampai di nalar anak-anak kelas maupun dia sendiri, karena kami—

Adalah…

…

…

…

…

Dua sosok laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title** : When A Man Said He Loves Man

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Fluffy

**Warning** : SUGOKU OOC, AU, Typo, Neji POV, Less dialog, fluffy scene, Sho-ai, not Yaoi, tidak cocok buat penggila canon yang ga demen liat fic yang kesannya asal cabut nama :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Oneshot**

**When A Man Said He Loves Man**

Aku suka dengan air. Ketika kecil, aku sering pergi ke pantai untuk sekedar membasahi telapak kaki atau bermain air. Saat sedang berendam di bak kamar mandi, aku sering menenggelamkan diriku seutuhnya dan berimajinasi bahwa saat itu aku sedang berada di luar angkasa. Melayang bebas, seolah beban tubuh hilang tertelan gravitasi.

Sampai sekarang aku masih terpukau dengan sosok air yang ajaib bagiku. Mereka terlihat sepadat jeli, namun aku bisa tenggelam di dalamnya. Aneh memang, zat setengah padat namun bisa di pecah. Molekul-molekul air seperti berlarian, tiap kali kuhantamkan tubuhku ke dalamnya. Aneh. aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengepalkan tangan-tanganku yang tenggelam di dalam bak air, berusaha untuk menggenggam molekul-molekul zat cair tersebut. Padahal aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa.

Saat itu, terbesit pertanyaan di benakku.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggenggam air padahal wujudnya sangat nyata? Bahkan lebih nyata dari angin."

Setelah kupikir-pikir, ini seperti refleksi perasaanku pada seseorang yang kusukai itu. aku meyadari bahwa ya, inilah cinta. Perasaanku nyata. Eksis. Tapi tak bisa kugenggam. Tak bisa kubawa untuk di jadikan cita-cita. Hanya bisa membasahi cangkang nafsuku, tapi tidak bisa kuperdalam karena memang sejak awal cinta seperti ini pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Huh. Ia bahkan sosok yang 'normal', tidak sepertiku.

Benar-benar tidak ada satu kesempatan sedikitpun.

Pada umumnya, seseorang yang jatuh cinta pasti menjaga matanya untuk orang yang disukainya. Sama sepertiku, meskipun tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena aku _stalker_ yang amat pandai. Daripada berdiri di sisinya, dekat-dekat, aku lebih nyaman dengan posisi yang jaraknya jauh dimana aku bisa memerhatikan sosoknya dengan perasaan yang sangat puas.

Aku hapal tabiatnya yang sering menghabiskan jam istirahat di depan layar _flat_ laptopnya dengan telinga yang dijejali headphone bermusik metal. Kadang ia mengetik sesuatu dengan jemari panjangnya. Kadang ia menonton anime bertema _ecchi_—bisa kalian bayangkan wajah datarnya saat menonton film sejenis itu. Kadang ia membuat _fanart_ dengan pen tabletnya. Benar-benar tipikal manusia yang senang sibuk sendiri.

Tapi bukan berarti tipeku adalah sosok yang _introvert_. Biar ia kelihatan seperti wajah talenan, atau seperti sosok yang selera hidupnya rendah, ia tetap dikelilingi banyak teman. Dari perempuan, sampai laki-laki. Tidak, tunggu, kuralat yang tadi. Ia hanya dikelilingi oleh perempuan karena ia dibenci banyak laki-laki. Rumor mengatakan bahwa hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah menaruh hati padanya.

Dahsyat bukan. Khukhu.

.

.

.

**Chand30**

.

.

.

Awalnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir yang jauh-jauh, karena memang, menaruh hati pada sosok sepertinya sama dengan membuang waktu. Tapi aku tak keberatan. Bermain harmonika di pojok kelas sambil menatapnya bukanlah kegiatan yang membosankan. Pada dasarnya, karena aku sosok yang kuper dan termasuk _introvert_, maka aku butuh orang yang populer sepertinya, yang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang—tak peduli mereka musuh atau teman, yang penting ia dikelilingi banyak orang.

Hoh, dia memang cinta pertamaku. Agak menggelikan memang jika disebut demikian. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Padahal pertemuanku dengannya yang pertama kali bukanlah momen bagus, apalagi spesial. Termasuk buruk, malah. Pertama kali ia menegurku, ia berani menyela rambut panjangku. Ia bilang aku seperti wanita, dengan tubuh menjulang dan kelamin berbentuk batang. Waktu itu daripada suka, aku malah ingin sekali memutasinya ke sebuah jaman dimana _shinsegumi_ masih eksis memberantas kejahatan. Yah, karena insiden perang mulut waktu itu juga, akhirnya aku dan dia berakhir seperti musuh bebuyutan.

Sehari tanpa mencaci akan menjadi hal yang janggal. Ia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan 'gondrong sialan' dan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bokong elang'. Entahlah, kenapa aku mengatainya seperti itu. aku kehabisan kata.

Yah, tidak penting memang.

Daripada disebut suka, aku memang—dari luar _casing_—lebih terlihat seperti membencinya hingga ke liang lahat. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanyalah topeng yang kubuat agar bisa mendapat perhatiannya. Klasik memang, cara yang kugunakan. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau nyatanya aku naksir dengan laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara yang paling rasional dan tidak tercium mencurigakan.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku bisa suka dengan sosok tak beretika sepertinya, itu karena ia seperti itu. Semakin kuperhatikan, sosoknya yang suka berbicara dengan kepala mengadah, nada suaranya yang datar mengintimidasi, pandangan mata yang merendahkan orang, dengusan napas yang menyebalkan, ia terlihat tinggi, bersinar. Atmosfer disekitarnya terasa intens, anggun, juga berkesan jahat penuh kharisma. Cara ia memerintah orang-orang disekitarnya, cara ia memimpin kelompoknya, atau bagaimana ia suka mengacaukan rencana orang dengan kelicikkan dan kejeniusannya. aku … menyukai—semuanya

Lalu, satu lagi. Ia bukanlah tokoh protagonis yang baik,tapi, juga tak sejahat yang kukira.

Waktu itu, di musim hujan, di tengah kelas yang lengang sepulang sekolah. Hujan deras berlinangan di bumi yang beralaskan awan kelabu. Disana, ia, di kursinya masih sibuk dengan laptop dan _headphone_ yang menutupi telinganya seperti bantal-bantal. Saat itu kelas sudah kosong. Aku baru saja balik dari ruang guru karena keperluan tertentu dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas.

Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan sosok ia di dalam ruang senyap tanpa suara derap langkah selain milikku sendiri.

Menemukan sosokku di ambang pintu kelas, Ia hanya menoleh, dengan mata sipit berbola hitam pekat, kemudian mendengus dan kembali menghadap layar laptopnya. Tak acuh juga salah satu khasnya.

Tersinggung dengan perilaku spontannya, aku berjalan memasuki kelas dengan hentakan kaki yang tidak terdengar bersahabat sementara tangan kananku meraih jinjingan tas dengan kepalan yang kuat. Lalu kupandangi suasana di luar jendela kelas. Begitu kelabu, seperti televisi tahun tujuh puluhan—hitam-putih, dengan deras hujan, dan embun yang menguap di jendela-jendela kelas. Ah, suasana klasik. Aku terdiam. Lalu mengambil tempat dudukku untuk digunakan sembari menunggu hujan reda.

Ya, sialnya waktu itu aku tidak bawa payung.

Lima menit berlalu. Hal ini membuatku merasa jenuh._ Geek_ yang duduk di pojok kiri paling depanku—dekat jendela—masih bertahan dengan posisi demikian. Bahunya tak berguncang sedikitpun. Kelepasan, aku memanggilnya.

"Oi? Kau tidak pulang?"

Tidak ada respon.

Bodoh, tentu saja tidak di respon. Telinganya disumbat _headphone_ sebesar dadanya kepala sekolahku. Hanya helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulutku untuk mengekspresikan betapa sulitnya situasi ini (?). sambil mengisi waktu luang, akupun bergumam dengan siulan, entah memainkan nada apa. Asal bisa menghibur diri. Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk bermain harmonika, karena aku yakin suaranya akan menggema keras di tengah ruang luas yang senyap.

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali bergumam, mengomentarinya.

"Kayaknya orang bodoh di depanku tidak ada niatan untuk pulang ya."

.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda, idiot."

"!"

"Aku tidak minat berlari ditengah hujan sambil memeluk tas yang ada laptopnya. Terlalu resiko dan membuang banyak tenaga."

Jantungku tergelitik, tapi bola mataku mengecil, memicing. dia bisa dengar. Sialan, pikirku, saat itu. segera aku beranjak dari duduk dan menghampiri kursinya. Ia berhenti memainkan jemarinya di atas_ keyboard_, dan tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai menatapku yang tengah melotot memerhatikannya.

"Huh, pertamakalinya kudengar Hyuuga bersiul."

Wajahku merah, tepatnya kali ini aku merasa kesal. Kucabut _headphone_ dari telinganya dan memasangnya di telingaku. Ternyata—ia tak sedang mendengarkan lagu apapun. sial!

"Apa ini? berarti daritadi kau mengupi—GYAAAA!"

Kubanting headphone miliknya karena tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara besar yang mengagetkanku. ia tertawa puas melihat wajahku. Volume suara yang beberapa detik lalu ia _mute_, kini ia ubah kembali menjadi volume sebesar seratus persen.

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

"HAHAHA!"

Kuhantam mejanya dengan telapak tanganku yang besar. tawanya berhenti, diganti dengan senyum kejam penuh pesona. Ia bertopang dagu, melirikku dengan sudut mata yang… futuristik (?). sambil tersenyum—bukan senyum yang baik, sebenarnya—ia memintaku untuk duduk disebelahnya dan menemaninya bermain game sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Supaya game-nya lebih hidup, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Aku hanya menyanggupi perkataannya dan bermain menggunakan _joystick_-nya dengan kasar. Permainan ini berakhir setelah lembayung senja membayang-bayangi ruang kelas. Aku merusak barangnya—si _joystick_ malang itu—karena terlalu mendalami permainan. Tapi aneh, ia tak menuntutku untuk menggantinya. Malah mendengus sejenak, lalu berkata.

"Ayo pulang—"

Begitu saja.

"…"

"Kita searah kan? Bagaimana kalau bareng, hm?"

Saat itu kupikir, ah, mungkinkah aku bisa menghapus titel 'musuh bebuyutanku' dan menggantinya dengan 'sosok terdekat'?. Aku tidak tahu. Sampai keesokkan harinya setelah kejadian itu, ia menjadi sosok yang ramah nan baik. yah, bukan berarti ia mendadak tebar senyum di depanku. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak secuek saat pertama kali ia mencelaku. Malah ia jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya denganku. Aku juga jadi sering pulang larut karena sering diajaknya main game di kelas setelah pulang sekolah.

Karena tidak pernah kepikiran, aku tidak bertanya dengan perubahan sikapnya yang bisa dibilang mendadak itu. malah, meski terbesit di benak sekalipun, aku tidak ada minat atau dorongan untuk bertanya padanya karena kupikir tidak penting mengetahui alasan kenapa ia berubah jadi sosok malaikat saat ini.

Namun—seperti Tuhan yang tidak mau menyimpan rahasia-Nya lama-lama, beberapa hari kemudian baru kuketahui alasan kenapa ia mendadak baik setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya di depanku. Di halaman belakang sekolah, dengan wajah yang tersenyum nakal dan lebar, ia mengutarakan, semuanya.

"Aku … suka Hyuuga—"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"—Hinata."

Wajahku bengong, tak terdefinisi.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Eh?"

"Aku tertarik dengan adikmu. Bisa bantu aku?"

Rupanya aku dimanfaatkan olehnya supaya ia mendapat restu dariku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. _Darn it_. Setelah kupikir, semua jadi masuk akal. Kau tahu, mendengarnya pacaran dengan gadis lain tidaklah terlalu menusuk ulu hatiku. Karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan memilih perempuan—yang entah siapa itu. dan jelas bukan laki-laki. bukan.

tapi ketika aku tahu bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah sepupuku sendiri, aku merasa … sial. kalau saja yang dilahirkan sebagai perempuan itu aku, mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk berada di sisinya.

Tapi—

Dibilang begitu pun, aku tidak mau jadi perempuan hanya karena ingin menjadi pendampingnya. Atau pelindungnya. Tidak mau. Dan tidak bisa.

Tapi—

"_Niisan_, k-kau lihat Sasuke-_kun_?"

"…"

Tak masalah dengan situasi yang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin berpikir yang sulit untuk masa mendatang. Saat ini, kunikmati saja segala perasaanku yang tercurah untuknya, seorang.

Sasuke Uchiha

"Ah? Si idiot itu? tadi dia ke kantin. Katanya mau beli roti yakisoba karena hari ini lupa bawa bekal."

"E-Eh? Padahal a-aku membuatkan _bento_ untuknya."

"Sayang sekali ya, Hinata. Sini, buatku saja."

"J-Jangan! Aku mau menyusulnya. _J-jaa_, _niisan_."

.

.

.

Ah, apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Another simple. Dibuat karena iseng. inilah NejiSasu. Atau SasuNeji :v kepikiran buat ini setelah ngerem di dalem kamar mandi isi bak penuh air. Tiba-tiba aja saya jatuh hati dengan elemen air :v water likes magic :v

**Thanks for read it \('O')/**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
